


Tongue Tied

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Engagement, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is happy for his aunt but words fail him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

“It’s like–it’s–AH!” Casey yelled and tugged his hair. Words clogged his throat and he tried his best to suppress the urge to express himself with violence. Mostly because it would be rude of him to break his aunt’s furniture. That and his therapist was trying to work with him on it so that child services will get off his back. “Just–just…”

“I think what Casey is trying to is that he’s very happy for you and Leatherhead.” April translated for her flustered husband. She patted his thigh reassuringly. “Right Case?”

The big man pulled his feet up onto the couch and nodded. A blush was still evident on his tanned face. After a beat he gestured wildly at the huge anthropomorphic alligator sitting cross legged on the floor. 

Leatherhead smiled politely as he could and hoped that no one noticed how his scaley brows knotted together. He never really understood Casey Jones, sure they’ed fought alongside each other and the man certainly trusted him enough to watch his young daughter. However, they’ve never really hung out, mostly because Casey was better at setting of his temper than Michelangelo and had even less tack. But he was Eva’s family and a valuable ally, his approval of their engagement would mean a lot.

Eva didn’t react much to Casey’s outburst. She’d seen him like this before, and his wife was doing a good  job of helping him express himself. “So Arnie, does this mean you’ll walk me down the aisle?”

Her nephew groaned in response and tears streamed from his eyes. Then he buried his face into April’s shoulder. This was too much for him.

April gave her aunt-in-law a bemused look. “I’m pretty sure that’s a yes.”


End file.
